fanmadepokemonglazedfandomcom-20200213-history
Tunod
The Tunod Region is the first region in Pokémon Glazed. It is west of the newly modified Johto region where the main character sets off in a journey after Pokémon Gold and Silver (or HeartGold and SoulSilver). Here, the hero encounters many rivals, friends, and pokémon among the way while collecting the eight badges required to enter the Tunod League. P.S. Tunod backwards is donut! Cities and Towns Glenwood Town Glenwood Town is a small town with three houses surrounding a town center and a small beach to the south. It is also home to Professor Willow's lab where the player can choose one of five starters. Chocco Town Chocco Town is the first the town the player reaches after starting their journey. It contains a Pokémon center, a local mart, and is home to the inventor who gives the player their pokédex. Just the the north is the Milkshake Swamp. Oceanview City Just the name implies, Oceanview City has an ocean view. It also contains the Tunod Power Plant, the Oceanview Gym, some apartments, and the first of many ship docks in the game. Here, the player can receive the Jolt badge from Sparky, the electric-type gym leader. Serenity Isle Serenity Island is just a quick boat ride from Oceanview City. Here, the player can visit the Fusion Resort, enter the Lighthouse challenge, and battle against the second gym. To receive the dirt badge, the player must defeat Terry, the ground-type gym leader. Seaspray Town Seaspray is a large port city in the western portion of Tunod. In Seaspray, players can visit the Seaspray Department Store and challenge Flo, the water-type gym leader. Also, Seaspray Town is home to the Move Re-learner who will reteach your pokémon a move for the cost of §500. Geminite Village Gemenite Village is a small town know for its crystals and fossil collection. Here the player can also explore Mount Stratus or go south towards Stormy City. Stormy City Once again like the name implies, Stormy City is a stormy city where the villagers live under heavy rain. In Stormy City, the player can visit Dr. Friendship, the adoption clinic, or challenge Leif the grass-type gym leader. Northcoast Town Northcoast Town is south of Glenwood Town and a mountain hike from Geminite Town. In this snomy town, the player can visit the Name Rater, the Move Deleter, the Northcoast Town ski lift, and challenge the fifth gym leader, Irene the ice-type gym leader. Cape Azure Cape Azure is a small resort town home to Pokémon contests. To the south the player can head to the Tunod Safari Zone or bike down to Southerly Town across the Tunod Cycling Road. Southerly City Southerly Town is cornered by the Tunod Cycling Road and the Espo Forest. Here the player can enter the Stamina challenge or battle against Ernest the fire-type gym leader. To the south is another contest hall and the Southerly Airport. Palmtree Resort The Palm Tree Resort is home to Fusion Co. and the seventh gym Nicole the rock-type gym leader. Unlike other towns, there is no Pokémon center except for a healing station in Fusion Co. To the south is Sunshore Beach. Darkwood Town Darkwood Town is initially reached by diving (similar to Sootopolis City in Hoenn) and contains the final gym in Tunod; Tyson the fighting-type gym leader. It is also home to the Darkwood Pharmacy where herbal medicine and Moomoo Milk is sold. To the west is the long journey to the Tunod League. Tunod League The Tunod League is the final city in Tunod where the player encounters the elite four after leaving the Path of Victory. Landmarks Milkshake Swamp Milkshake Swamp is not like your ordinary forest. In the Milkshake Swamp, the player can encounter the lost ruins. If they are not careful the player's pokémon will be poisened by the poison ivy you can also catch a Mudkip If the Player Wants! Haunted Isle Haunted Isle is one of the many dark caves. Here the player encounters one of Team Fusion's encounters. It is home to the ancient ghost pokémon, Giratina. Seaspray Dam Just east of Seaspray Town, the Seapray Dam provides electricity to the Tunod Region. Mount Stratus Mount Stratus is in the heart of Tunod where the player can enter from Geminite Town, Northcoast Town, or the Palm Tree Resort. Here the player encounters Team Fusion is stop their evil scheme. Espo Forest Just west of Southerly Town, this mysterious forest is home to a special ancient shrine of mew. Temporal Tower Not to be confused with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon's Temporal Tower. Temporal Tower is a small tower west of the Chocco Town in the Temporal Sea where Unown reside. It is home to the ancient time pokémon, Dialga. Spatial Ruins Not to be confused with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon's Spatial Rift. Spatial Ruins is west of the Palm Tree Resort between the Spatial Sea and Darkwood Grotto. It is the home to the ancient space pokémon, Palkia. Darkwood Grotto Just west of the Spatial Sea, the Darwood Grotto is a cave and underwater garden that leads to Darkwood Town. Path of Victory West of Darwood Town, the Path of Victory is a combination of many areas that lead to the Tunod League. The player must go through a cave, a forest, and sea, and the final victory road to reach the Tunod League. The Tunod League Gym Leaders Elite Four & Champion *Unlike other games, the Tunod League is organized loosely by color of Pokémon not their typing Category:Johto locations